Fishsticks
by NudistParrot
Summary: Everything Eridan and Feferi are and used to be is a lot like fishsticks - at least they think so. Multiple pairings and genres, all about sea-dwellers.
1. Two Fish Walk Into A Bar

"You know what, Eridan." Feferi said finally.

Eridan swirled his drink, not even looking up.

"I really glubbing hate you."

He sighed.

"But—"

This made the male sea-dweller look up, perk his fins and meet her eyes.

"I glubbing love you too," she mumbled, taking a drink.

He stared at her and Feferi wiggled in her seat uncomfortably. A long moment passed and Feferi had turned her eyes to her glass, chewing her lip.

Eridan finally spoke, looking surprised and drawn back.

"I'll go get the bucket."

Feferi, utterly disgusted by this point, jumped up.

"Aghh! Not like that!" She growled, stomping out.

"Wait! Fef! Come back! I want to be part of your world!"


	2. Catfish

It was always harsh words and rough touches—it was always biting and claws. But she hid it well, but without a pounding heart—a breath to breathe, there wasn't much to hide.

She liked him from the very beginning, with a sharp and a temper to match. It didn't take much to rile him up but it took a lot to make her fall in love.

He visited her often and she would talk about her time in the game. He would listen; take notes because he just wanted it to all be okay. She waved her arms aimlessly.

"Are you proud that you killed all of your friends?" Karkat asked finally.

Meenah, paused, pursed her lips.

"I did what I had to do," her voice was low, dangerous. She was dangerous, a terror. She would rule the sea, she said, she knew.

"Don't you care about them?"

She twitched uncomfortably.

"Of course," she frowned, avoided looking at him. "I mean… I'm not her." It was a defensive comeback because she knew where he was going with this.

Karkat looked upward, leaning back. "Not yet."

She ignored his tone; the anger that drew her in matched her own and jumped up.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to be her. But I'm not. She's me, but I'm not her."

He understood and stood beside her. It was an alternate timeline, one where they hadn't all died. It made his head hurt and he punched her playfully in the shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me out, fishface."

She laughed and punched him back.

"Same to you, nubby!"

She would not fall in love—not again.


	3. Like an Oil Spill

He held her up on a pedestal. She was his whole world and he wouldn't wish that kind of devotion—obsession—_love_ upon anyone. At one point they had a chance, at one point she was someone different.

He worshiped her and she knew it.

Everyone knew it and they would hold it against him, even her. The very idea of the Empress lowering herself even down to his level was putrid.

But Orphaner Duelscar was strong, cold and calculated. He knew very well he didn't stand a chance with her, not now. She had changed so much but he always expected that much from her. The beauty and power she had never dimed, only increased and it only made him fall deeper in love. It sickened him.

He hated her for changing, he hated himself for letting her.

Dualscar kept his distance but never once failed to be there for his Empress. He would do anything for her and he would never speak any slander against her. She changed for a reason, he knew but sometimes he wished he could just call out her real name—just once more.

The Imperial Condense would never allow that and Dualscar accepted that. He accepted all of her because there was no way to change it, no way to stop it and maybe maybe he didn't want to stop it.

She was an oil spill.


	4. Swimming with Sharks

Feferi said she would show Jade the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she wasn't lying.

Deep underwater, with the help of a dive suit that had Feferi laughing the whole way, Jade was surrounded by lights that looked like stars. It was space, only it was underwater. It was an amazing statement of perfect harmony.

"Like it?" Feferi smiled and Jade smiled right along with her. "It's a sunken ship I found! The lights are caused by little squids!" Feferi reached out to touch one as it swam by.

Jade just stared—not at the sight all around her, but at Feferi. Her hair floated all around her in the warm water and the squid's illuminations reflected in her eyes in a way that was absolutely breath taking.

Jade would have gasped if she wasn't afraid to use all her oxygen.

"You're beautiful." Jade sure hoped the sea troll could hear her despite the dive suit.

It was the flash of color and the flash of sharp teeth that let Jade know she heard. Feferi's fins flared, her face tinted with a lovely fuchsia and she looked just like a shark—a beautiful shark. It was a reaction Jade at craved to see ever since she had first made her blush. It was perfect and innocent.

Feferi laughed and it was a siren song. Jade was drawn in, drifting closer to the other girl while treading water. She was breathing heavily and could feel her face heating up.

"Let's get you back on land before you run out of air." Feferi winked at Jade and Jade took her hand, never getting used to the webbing and the slick skin. Feferi led the way.

Feferi didn't lie when she said she would show Jade the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but really all Feferi had to do was stand in front of Jade.


	5. Jellyfish Stings

"How is the Empress?" She knew the answer.

He growled deeply.

"She's changed."

Mindfang stood. "And you still love her? Still stand by her?"

"Of course."

Mindfang slapped him, he reeled back as she spat at him. "Fool!" She yelled.

And he caught her by the neck.

He had his hands around her throat and she may have very well enjoyed it.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again." He snarled and she chuckled hoarsely.

He hated her and the blue hue to her skin made him sick. He tossed her aside.

"Don't be like that, Dualscar," she almost sang, gaining her composure rather quickly.

He growled, his body shaking. "You are below me. Know your place."

She hissed like an angry cat, pushing her whole body against him.

"She couldn't care less about you."

"Says the woman in love with a slave."

"You leave her out of this!" The pirate spat.

There was no room between them and at any other time, Duelscar would have taken advantage of her advances.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours."

"Is that why you're here? She doesn't deserve to be a slave to the likes of you!"

"I would hold your tongue, wretch."

She laughed, spat at him again and grabbed her, pulled her so close she could barely breathe.

"Don't make you show you your place," his voice was dangerously low.

"Don't tease me." She purred.


	6. Gone Fishing

Despite it all, she didn't hate him and she kisses him on the forehead and one day he will leave it all behind, leave them all behind.

He flinches at her touch. He wants more.

She couldn't save him from herself.

He wanted to drown himself in her.

"We can't keep doing this…" She whispers and it's almost too loud.

He touches her softly and it's killing her. His lips find hers and she fails once again to stop him. She felt that she had to fix him—she had a talent for taming beasts.

She moves in rhythm with the sea. He sighs, takes her all in.

It was a nice escape from reality, he thinks, kissing, biting and touching her like he has done so many times.

She opens her eye, nothing but blank white.

Eridan wakes up and he curses at himself.

"Just a dream." And he hates himself.


End file.
